Selected
by R5JarinAuslly29
Summary: In a world full of beautiful gowns, fancy jewelry, and 35 girls all fighting for one thing, the crown and a handsome prince's heart, how is a girl to survive? "The Selection will change my life forever, I'm no longer a normal girl, I'm Selected." Based off the book The Selection by Kiera Cass (only Kickin' It style with some twists.) Temporally on hold.
1. The Letter

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a little busy. **

**Anyways, here is my new story Selected, I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1: The Letter **

**Erin's POV:**

"Erin, would you just please fill out the form?" My mom asks me.

She was trying to get me to sign up for The Selection, contest where 35 girls are chosen to compete for the crown and the prince's heart.

"I'm not going to fill out the form mom." I say calmly.

"Erin, you're being selfish, you know we need the money." Mom says.

"I know we need the money, I just don't understand the point of girls being chosen at random like a lottery." I say and my mom sighs.

"Erin, you know you're curious about the prince, the palace and the royal life." My mom says.

"Yes, because every girl's dream is to be a princess dressed up in ball gowns fancy jewelry dancing around trying to impress the prince." I say sarcastically.

"Erin…" My mom starts.

"Mom, I'm a poor girl from caste five, lucky I'm able to have 3 meals a day. They're not going to pick me." I say.

"Why wouldn't they? You're gorgeous." My mom says.

"But that means the prince is shallow enough to pick beautiful women." I say.

"You also have a great personality, a beautiful smile, and a sense of humor. That has t count for something doesn't it kitten?" My dad says.

"But…" I say.

"Plus, the prince is hot; you'll fall in love with him in no time." My sister Emmylou says. She is always so boy crazed.

"Ok, ok. I'll think about it." I say.

I stand up looking at everyone's smiling face and say goodnight and head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Around midnight, I see a small amount of light in the tree house in my back yard.

I quietly open my window and sneak out and quickly climb the ladder.

I let my eyes adjust to the dim light as I look around.

"You look gorgeous." I hear someone say.

I turn towards the corner to see someone standing there.

As my eyes adjust more to the light, I see who it is and smile.

Cullin James, the man I love.

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	2. The Promise

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously on Selected:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Erin, would you just please fill out the form?" My mom asks me._

_She was trying to get me to sign up for The Selection, contest where 35 girls are chosen to compete for the crown and the prince's heart._

_"I'm not going to fill out the form mom." I say calmly._

_"Erin, you're being selfish, you know we need the money." Mom says._

_"I know we need the money, I just don't understand the point of girls being chosen at random like a lottery." I say and my mom sighs._

_"Erin, you know you're curious about the prince, the palace and the royal life." My mom says._

_"Yes, because every girl's dream is to be a princess dressed up in ball gowns fancy jewelry dancing around trying to impress the prince." I say sarcastically._

_"Erin…" My mom starts._

_"Mom, I'm a poor girl from caste five, lucky I'm able to have 3 meals a day. They're not going to pick me." I say._

_"Why wouldn't they? You're gorgeous." My mom says._

_"But that means the prince is shallow enough to pick beautiful women." I say._

_"You also have a great personality, a beautiful smile, and a sense of humor. That has t count for something doesn't it kitten?" My dad says._

_"But…" I say._

_"Plus, the prince is hot; you'll fall in love with him in no time." My sister Emmylou says. She is always so boy crazed._

_"Ok, ok. I'll think about it." I say._

_I stand up looking at everyone's smiling face and say goodnight and head upstairs to get ready for bed._

_Around midnight, I see a small amount of light in the tree house in my back yard._

_I quietly open my window and sneak out and quickly climb the ladder._

_I let my eyes adjust to the dim light as I look around._

_"You look gorgeous." I hear someone say._

_I turn towards the corner to see someone standing there._

_As my eyes adjust more to the light, I see who it is and smile._

_Cullin James, the man I love._

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

**Erin's POV:**

"I'm not gorgeous." I say but the way Cullin looked at me said otherwise.

"If you don't want me to call you gorgeous, at least give me a good reason why." Cullin said and when I didn't say anything, he smiles.

"Did you get a letter?" I asked him, changing the subject as I snuggle up to him.

"We got two." He said.

I had forgotten his sisters; Katelyn and Lauren both met the age requirements for the Selection.

"Are you entering?" Cullin asks me.

"Me, entering a fierce competition with 34 other girls to compete for the heart of a guy I don't even know or love?" I ask sarcastically.

"Come on Er, you have to enter." Cullin says.

"Why should I?" I ask him.

"Er, it will help your family. The money they pay families for the time you stay in the palace will help pay for meals for your family for a year." He says calmly.

"But I love you." I say.

"And I love you too." He says and kisses me softly.

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I held you back from entering." He says.

"I wouldn't win, I'm not princess material." I say.

"Then try Er. He says putting a hand on my cheek.

"Try for me, please." He says as he strokes my cheek.

"I promise I'll try. For you." I say and kiss the palm of his hand. Cullin smiles and kisses my cheek.

**? POV:**

_I know she's out there, the one who will be the one I care about the most, the future princess and my beloved wife. _

I will find her, my Selected one.

**I hope you liked this chapter even if it's short. **

**I promise the future chapters will be much longer! **

**I love ya'll!**


End file.
